


No, Astrid, You Are The Dildos

by dzamie



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Human/Dragon Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Unbirth, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzamie/pseuds/dzamie
Summary: Astrid's toys are missing. She suspects Light is the culprit. Light is more than happy to let her believe that. That's the entire plot.Contains F/F unbirth with unwilling prey.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson/Light Fury/Toothless
Kudos: 33





	No, Astrid, You Are The Dildos

"Light, where did all of my toys go?" At Astrid's voice, the light fury raised her head, but made no attempt to hide the shudders and twitches of her wings and tail under the blanket.

She glanced back towards the base of her tail, or at least where it was hidden under the blanket. Astrid's gaze followed, and the viking sighed and walked closer. "Oh, Light," she said, sounding slightly disappointed, "you know you can just ask me, and I'll let you use one." Astrid paused, holding the edge of the blanket in her hand, and looked at Light with a smile. "But I understand the need. Tell you what, I bet Hiccup would love to make something more... dragon-usable." And with an easy toss, Astrid flung aside the blanket, revealing the dragoness beneath.

Before Astrid could register much more than the blue-white color of her girlfriend's scales, she was hit by the potent scent of Light's arousal, freed from its blanket-shaped prison. Light watched as a hot blush bloomed on Astrid's face, and made a soft noise of approval when she subconsciously opened her mouth to breathe in more. A buzzing sound caught the woman's attention, and Light also glanced under her tail; a single vibrator, covered in and glistening with slick juices from Light's pussy, continued to vibrate outside of the dragoness.

Astrid bent down and turned it off, then tossed it aside. The viking paused, brow furrowed, and began to look around the dragon; Light shifted her body and lifted her tail when prompted, eventually simply standing up to let her girlfriend search. "Okay, that's one of them," Astrid said after a few seconds, "but I have six toys, and every last one vanished."

Light blinked, then wiggled her body as a plan came to her. She made a short noise to get the human's attention, then crouched down and lifted her tail, presenting herself. Astrid stared at the dragon's snatch and the wet, glistening scales aroun it, then sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Light, I know you're horny, but I'm trying to find my-"

Light cut her off with a snap of her jaws, pointed to the fake penis on the floor, then wiggled her rear.

"You... put the other five in there, too?" Astrid guessed. Light nodded, an Astrid folded her arms and smirked, continuing, "and, like when Toothless tried to deepthroat my Monstrous toy, it went deeper than you can get it out."

It wasn't a question, but Light huffed and turned her head away anyway. The gentle caress of a hand on her tail made her tense before relaxing at Astrid's touch.

From behind the dragon, Astrid laughed, teasing Light as one hand slowly drew closer to her netherlips. "Alright, I'll help you out this time," she conceded, "but next time, I'm leaving you alone until the batteries die."

Light moaned when the human slid her hand into her slit, deft fingers feeling around against the light fury's inner walls. Her body ached for Astrid to go deeper, and luckily, she did. Astrid's free hand drifted to Light's hindleg, rubbing the fine, white scales, and Light relaxed her body, allowing Astrid to slide her arm in up to the elbow. "It's so warm..." the woman remarked, "and... deeper than I thought. I take back any disbelief of you fitting all five."

Astrid wiggled her arm back and forth, groping blindly for even one of her dildos. As the dragon's broad, forked tongue rolled out of her mouth and a pleasurable shiver ran up and down her spine, Light decided that was a good a signal as any. She curled her tail to line up Astrid's head, tensed her pussy around her arm, and pulled. The sensation, feeling her body press against every inch of the human's head and arm as she dragged her deeper, was extraordinary. Even better, Astrid immediately began to panic, thrashing and trying to brace her feet against the ground; Light instinctively straightened her legs as her body reacted to what was clearly a massive male dragon mounting her, by not giving up a single inch "he" couldn't draw back out and doing everything she could to claim that massive, oddly human-shaped cock and milk it dry.

Light was vaguely aware of Astrid shouting something when she lifted her from the floor, but it was muffled by layers of soft tissue, muscle, and scales. Besides, it was all she could do to quiet her own desire to moan, to growl, to roar in pleasure. Tightening muscles within forced the viking to curl up as the pussy's grip pinned two kicking, flailing legs together. A wave of pleasure, building since before Astrid had even come into the room, suddenly hit its limit and crashed down over Light, climax rushing through every limb and scale. She roared - not to claim territory, not to frighten off a foe, but to brag to any dragon who could hear her: she had the best partner, and she was driven out of her senses by such a wonderful person.

As she came down from her climax, energy coursing through her scales, Light glanced back under her tail. All that was left was a pair of feet, already coated in slick, lubricating juices, barely putting up the ghost of a fight. With a little focus, Light tensed one more time and pulled them in, dropping her tail over her soaked snatch after. She felt something shift inside her, and realized Astrid was still moving around. The viking-turned-toy gave a few half-hearted struggles, then fell still, so Light crooned and patted her bulging scales with a wing, trying to reassure her. 

With her girlfriend safely tucked away, only occasionally shifting around, Light curled back up under the blanket. A minute later, the door opened again, and Hiccup strolled in, followed by Toothless. Hiccup held three of the missing fake dicks, and a fourth was stuck up on Toothless's saddle. Hiccup put the trio of dildos down, Toothless turned and laid down on a large fur, and Light gave an amused snort when she noticed Hiccup walking funny. Hiccup turned and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated manner.

"Oh, sure, laugh at the man who just pioneered riding a dragon as he rides a dragon," he said, chuckling at his own joke, "but, ah, since you're here, Light, and Astrid isn't, could you hold my legs while I get the Nadder dildo out of Toothless's gut? It... happened again."

The light fury looked at him, then at their scaly boyfriend, who murmured and looked away. Not quite willing to show off her trickery of Astrid, Light instead yawned and laid her head down. Toothless perked his ears up, waddled over to her, and laid down next to her, purring when she snuggled against him.

Hiccup picked up the vibrator Light had been using and put it by the others. "Oh, okay, that's why you're tired. Can't hold that against you," he remarked before sitting against the two dragons, "well, I'd like to hold it against you, or Astrid, or Toothless... Later, though."

Astrid tried to stretch out inside Light, only to be rebuffed by both her body and Toothless's against her. The male dragon sounded a curious burble; Light yowled softly, convincing him to go back to resting. The light fury purred, satisfied that her plan had worked out so well. 

Figuring out how to survive an angry Astrid could wait until after she woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> "No! I must find the dildos" she shouted  
> The dragoness said "No, Astrid. You are the dildos"  
> And then Astrid was her prey.


End file.
